Tanoshi odoroki
by Catakira
Summary: Un día normal, justo antes de llegar a una isla, Robin está tranquilamente leyendo cuando el Coup the burst del barco hace que caiga de su silla, pero no aterrizará sobre el duro suelo...


**Tanoshi odoroki**

"_La sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo gota a gota, explotando como unas pequeñas bombas rojas. Su camisa ya no tenía ese pulcro color gris, pues estaba teñida de un brillante color escarlata. El olor que había en el ambiente era prácticamente insoportable, metálico y putrefacto, que te revolvía las tripas y le daba arcadas. _

_El suelo estaba cubierto por cuerpos, desmembrados, descuartizados, decapitados o, simplemtente, abiertos en canal, creando una alfombra de muertos que espantaría hasta al más valiente. Pisó la cabeza de un hombre, posíblemente no mayor de treinta años, y sintió como el cráneo cedía bajo su peso y se hacía añicos, esparciendo sangre y sesos a su alrededor, cubriendo sus pies del líquido rojo._

_Pasó cerca de una mujer cuyo torso estaba rajado, dejando entrever sus costillas y su corazón, que había dejado de latir tiempo atrás. Sus intestinos estaba esparcidos por el suelo, algunos anudados y otros cortados, posiblemente por un armaextremadamente afilada._

_Cuando levantó la vista lo vió, erguido, orgullosamente, sobre un montón de cadáveres. La luna le iluminaba, marcanso su perfil, y en su mano sujetaba con fuerza una katana, cuyo filo respladecía bajo la luz de las estrellas._

_Sonrió. No, obviamente no era normal que una mujer, madura y responsable, sonriera ante el asesino de cientos de personas. La gente lo llamaba psicópata, monstruo, akuma, oni… Alguien normal saldría huyendo nada más verlo, rodeado de cuerpos y empuñando una katana ensangrentada, pero ella continuó caminando hacia delante, sin un solo rastro de miedo o duda en su rostro._

_Cuando llegó a su altura posó su vista sobre la del kenshi, una mirada torturada y triste, pero que se iluminó debilmente al ver el rostro de esa mujer. La morena sintió como le rodeaba la cintura, con el brazo bañado de sangre, y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, uniendo sus labios…"_

Robin levantó la vista de su lectura, sonriente. Sin duda había sido una gran elección el comprar ese libro en la última isla de la que habían salido, como no podía ser de otra forma, a toda prisa.

Estaba sentada en la popa del Sunny, al lado de su pequeño jardín y dándole la espalda a la cubierta. Fue entonces cuando oyó el grito de Franky desde la proa y comenzó a sentir el traqueteo del barco justo antes de salir disparada hacia delante, callendo sobre algo.

_Por lo menos podrían avisar antes de hacer un Coup the burst._- Pensó la morena.

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse de rodillas en el suelo, cuando vió a Zoro a pocos centímetros de su rostro, observándola de forma impasible. Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo del peliverde.

Si, Robin se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no por el hecho de estar sobre el peliverde, ni porque las manos de este le hubieran aferrado de la cintura, lease cadera, tampoco por que sus labios estubieran separados por menos de tres centímetros. Estaba nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de Zoro.

Era de esperarse que su primera reacción hubiera sido lanzarla por la borda, o, si se encontraba de buen humor, ha cubierta. Pero el único movimiento por parte de Zoro había sido su agarre a la cadera de la morena y el haber abierto el ojo para mirarla de esa forma.

Parecía que la estubiera retando a moverse, como si el simple hecho de hacer un movimiento necesitara de un gran esfuerzo. No lo entendía, no entendía nada, o no lo entendió hasta que pudo sentir como algo bajo ella, concretamente en la entrepierna de Zoro, comenzaba a "despertar". Sus sexos se encontraban solo separados por las finas telas del pantalón de Zoro, pues se había quitado el abrigo debido al calor que había en el ambiente, y el bikini y pareo de Robin.

La sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios del peliverde estaba reflejada en los de Robin, que se encontraban apenas unidos.

El beso fue casto, en un principio, o por lo menos hasta que Robin se movió para colocarse mejor e hizo salir un sonoro gemido de sus labios, dando paso a la lengua de Zoro en el interior de su boca. Comenzaron una lucha en el interior de ese pequeño espacio y sus manos estaban acariciando la piel expuesta de cada uno de ellos. Los dedos del peliverde rozaban los pezones, ya erectos, de Robin por encima de la tela de su bañador y sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello de la morena.

Sus manos subieron desde su cadera hasta su espalda, donde tantearon el lazo del bikini y estuvo a punto de deshacerlo, sin embargo, un pequeño hilo de razón le obligó a bajar las manos y, agarrando a Robin del trasero, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño sin soltarla.

La morena enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del kenshi, por encima de sus katanas, y se abrazó a su cuello sin despegar sus labios de los de Zoro.

Entraron en el baño y Zoro cerró la puerta tras ellos justo antes de que, en la proa, comenzaran a oirse los gritos de sus nakama.

Y es que Luffy había caído al agua por no agarrarse bien durante el aterrizaje y, como no podía ser de otra forma, Chopper y Brook se habían lanzado tras él.

Menuda kaizoku-dan: Tres inconcientes, dos empapados, una onna exasperada, un "valiente guerrero" intentando huír para no recibir sin razón y una pareja montándoselo en el baño. Así normal que los tomasen por locos…

**¡Tada! Terminé. Lo se, el final un poco friki, pero no se me ocurría nada, así que me dije: "¡Lo terminaré como nadie se lo espera!" y lo he dejado así. Lo se, lo se, el principio es un poco raro, pero me desperté agorera y me dije: "¡Vamos a traumatizar a las ñoñas que se pasean por el club!" y bueno, así lo he hecho. El lemmon lo dejo, hoy, a vuestra imaginación. Algún día de estos haré un lemmon de baño, lo se, muy típico, pero me gustan los clichés.**

**Tanoshi odoroki significa "Sorpresas agradables".**

**Para acabar solo diré que me alimento de reviews, así que… ¡No me matéis de hambre! D; Pensad que si lo hacéis os quedáis sin historias… En fin, espero que os haya gustado y si me dejáis un review como que mejor. ¡Un abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
